The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Malcolmia plant, botanically known as Malcolmia maritima and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunmalpin’.
The new Malcolmia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new upright and mounding Malcolmia plants with long flowering time, winter hardiness, and attractive and uniform flower coloration.
The new Malcolmia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in March, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Malcolmia maritima identified as code number 3AK-18a, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Malcolmia maritima identified as code number 3AK-20, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Malcolmia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in December, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Malcolmia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since January, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Malcolmia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.